Time Travel Potion
by Keither Serenity
Summary: The 7th Year Potions class is in for a turn of events when potions collide and they are sent back in time to 1978! AU.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE.

This plot was written as a synopsis for an RPG on the Hideaway (web address on my profile). The RPG is set as a time accident which sends the 7th year Hogwarts students to the past, to the 7th year of the Marauders. Book 5, 6, and 7 are disregarded.

Draco Malfoy was dazed and confused as he sat in his 7th year Advanced Potions class. How in the hell did Snape, excuse me, Professor Snape allow these pathetic excuses for wizards in here! He sneered as Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood walked past him and took seats up front at Grangers urging. He folded his arms and sat back in his seat. Pansy, who was sitting next to him whispered, "I bet she helped them. There's no way those idiots would have been able to pass without her. Its despicable, how can the Professor allow this?" Looking around Draco could only wonder himself. Behind him sat several more Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott to name a couple, but on his left and right a few Ravenclaws and gasp a Hufflepuff! Looking closer he saw it was Susan Bones, the niece of Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, she was a pureblood at least. Draco refocused to the figure now at the head of the classroom. Professor Severus Snape stood boldly in his long black robes. His presence screamed authority. Draco smirked and readied himself for the fireworks of point deducting.

"I don't know how you two passed into this NEWT level class. You must have had Miss Granger confund the Observer while you two copied her answers." Harry ignored the remark and looked into his book, discreetly pinching Ron's arm so he wouldn't speak out. Though he was red in the face and looked as if he were about to explode. Harry wasn't about to let Snape get the best of him this year. It was bad enough that he almost got Sirius killed in his fifth year. He would forever hate the git but he wouldn't let him ruin his chance at an Auror career. Hermione sat in front of him, poised and ready to take notes; Harry smiled fondly, and then grimaced as Snape zeroed in on him again. "So you think it's funny to cheat Mr. Potter? Well I won't allow it in my class! This seating will not do. Potter, move next to Mr. Malfoy! Miss Parkinson, sit next to Miss Bones, Mr. Zabini next to Miss Granger, Mr. Nott with Miss (Padma) Patil, Mr. Weasley to the back with Mr. Boot.

Severus flicked his wand at the board and the day's lesson appeared. "You will have 15 minutes to copy down the notes, and 45 minutes to create the potion dictated. This NEWT class will be making potions required of several different professions, Aurors, Unspeakables, Obliviators, and more. This class is vital for most of you to live in our world. If you shall fail, and I having a feeling some of you will, you'll find yourself working amongst the squibs. Now get to work!"

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she finished writing down the instructions on the potion they were creating. "Zabini, if you would get the ingredients, I will get our utensils." Zabini nodded and left to the supplies cabinet as Hermione emptied the contents of her bag and enlarged them. Ever since her fourth year she had been using her own supplies, finding them more accurate than the schools. She had even glamoured them to resemble the regular student grade so not to alert Snape and have him claim she was cheating. Looking over her notes again she registered that the potion they were making truly was that of a NEWT level student. It was very complex and she could only hope that the boys paid attention to their summer potions homework. The potion was very volatile if mixed incorrectly. It was only now she was grateful that Neville had not made it into the class. The potion today was a sort of Wizarding security ward potion; it was the equivalent to that of a muggle security camera. The potion taker would be able to splash the contents around a small area and 'rewind' the events of a certain amount of time. It was pretty new and still had testing involved in trying to gain a patent, so she guessed they were the makings of guinea pigs. Hermione looked up as Zabini sauntered back to the table. She had observed him through the years here and felt he wasn't as bad as most of the other Slytherins. He was quiet and studious and Professor Lupin had once told her that his family was neutral in that of both wars. Hermione took to stirring as Zabini added the ingredients to the cauldron. The potion called for Fluxweed, Jobberknoll, Knotgrass, Re'em blood, Wormwood and several other highly contained and monitored ingredients. Some were used in the Polyjuice Potion even.

A half hour had passed the potions were coming along nicely, the more difficult part was coming up and time was running out. The Sneezewort, another volatile ingredient that made a person sneeze, was next. Hermione held her nose as she dropped in the require amount and then sighed with relief as her potion started to bubble and turn the correct purple color. She saw Zabini physically relax as well, but then there was an utter from the back. Turning around she saw Ron cover his face as a blue mist started to float up. Terry Boot was slowly backing away from the vapor and moving the front of the class. "Uh….Pro…Professor Snape….." Terry then tripped over a book bag and knocked into Malfoy which caused Harry to drop in a handful of Re'em blood in his cauldron which burst into flames. This caused Harry to jump out of the way and crash into Susan Bones who deposited a whole bag of Scarab Beetles into her potion and a yellow mist to float up.

Professor Snape internally sighed and lifted his wand to wave away the messes, but he was too late. The blue and yellow mists had floated together over the flaming desk and there was an explosion!

What seemed like an eternity later, Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a cot in what smelled like the cleanliness of the infirmary. She groaned as she tried lifting her head, she lifted her hand to find it bandaged and painful. "Please do not try to move Miss, you and your classmates have been in quite a terrible accident. Can you tell me your name please? Do you know where you are? What day and year it is?" The kind elderly voice sounded familiar to her, she tried opening her eyes but even open they were slightly blurry. "Hermione, Head Girl of Hogwarts. I'm in the infirmary, it's Sept 2nd 1997, the first day of my 7th year."

"Oh my, please drink this Hermione." Hermione drank the not so great tasting potion and was grateful as her headache subsided and her eyes became unblurred. "OH! Head Master! Wait… Professor Dumbledore? You…you look so young… what's going on?"

"My dear, you were in a potions accident, do you remember that?" Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well it seems my dear that you and several others were transported in that turn of events…to the past. Hermione, you're in the year 1978."


End file.
